Ao Oni
The Ao Oni is the enigmatic titular primary antagonist of Ao Oni. He is a creature who lives in the abandoned mansion on the outskirts of town. Not much is known about the Oni, but he comes from a world with many creatures that resemble it. Biography The Oni is an enigmatic creature that lives in the abandoned mansion on the outskirts of a town in Japan. Not much is known about the Oni, but it lives with many creatures that resemble it. It is known to feed upon people. In Version 6.23 it has been shown that after the Oni kills, the victim becomes an Oni themselves. It seems to act like a virus, when the "virus" interacts with a sentient creature, within moments it can turn them into a horrific monstrosity, as exampled with a pregnant cat in the original game. Appearance The Oni is a lavender humanoid creature with a large distorted head that vaguely resembles a human. He sports large, glassy eyes, a bent nose, and a tiny, featureless body. He always has the same bemused expression on his face. The back of his head is black suggesting that he either has black hair or rather just the dim lighting. In version 5.2, the Oni takes a more threatening appearance in Takeshi's nightmare, should you get the best ending. In the nightmare, the Oni's eyes are more similar in appearance and is baring its teeth. With its mouth open, the player can see that the Oni has sharp teeth as well as tusks. Movie appearance In the live-action movie adaptation, however, there are some noticeable changes on Oni's appearance. While his head remains large and distorted, his face is less distorted with green eyes with crude slits, and having a feral expression instead of remaining bemused over the course of the movie. Oni in the movie has sharp teeth like in version 5.2 but lacks tusks and smaller but more numerous. Oni's right hand is larger in the movie, and Oni is indeed bald. His skin is also crude in appearance. Personality Oni was shown to remain emotionless in spite of followed by murderous instinct to kill anyone who entered his mansion. He also shown to have considerable intelligence, as he able to hide from within closets. In the movie, he was given more personality while retaining his intelligence and murderous instinct. Here, he displayed sadistic, ferocious, and aggressive tendencies, as he enjoys moments of his victim's fear as he attacking and intimidating his prey by mimicking their friends' voices. Powers and Abilities It is known to feed people and transform. Specifically, in versions 6.22 and 6.23, it has been shown that after the Oni kills, the victim becomes an Oni themselves, turning against the main protagonist, in this case, Hiroshi. These transformed Onis also seem to be able to take the form of the original character. This is shown when "Takuro" asked Hiroshi if he could go with him when Hiroshi goes to put the blue piece on the paper, Takuro turns into a Character Oni and chases Hiroshi. In their true forms, Oni retains the hairstyle of their former disguise. In the movie, ability to turning victims into another Oni was replaced with the ability to mimic their prey's voice and even ability to speak Japanese fluently. This likely because Oni in the movie feats upon victims' body outright and often, if not always, only left their mutilated corpse. Oni Room In the Ao Oni game, there is a room named Oni Room.Once you enter it, you'll find different types of Onis: *Blob Oni *Blockman Oni *Caterpillar Oni *Clock Oni *Deformed Oni *Encephalo Oni *Hunchback Oni *Satellite Oni *Squatto *Tall Oni *Teeth Oni Gallery AoOniHugePicture.jpg Trivia *Although Ao Oni means "Blue Ogre", many people refer to it as "Blue Demon" or "Blue Troll". *In-game, even though it is named "The Blue Ogre/Demon", its coloring is actually closer to a lavender hue. It is unknown whether it was a sprite error or intentional. It is possible that "Ao/Blue" could simply be a proper name, and not a description of his actual color. *According to the ending of the game, the Oni sees through a form of thermal-based vision, similar to the titular alien from the movie "Predator". However, he was given normal vision in the movie. *Oni in movie often nearly lose his balance during chase scenes in the movie unlike in game where he can run like human does. This is because the Oni's head in the movie is apparently heavier than the rest of his body and given a more realistic look. Category:Demon Category:Noncorporeal Category:Titular Category:Internet Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Humanoid Category:Murderer Category:Man-Eaters Category:Predator Category:Horror Villains Category:Rapists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Ferals Category:Sadists Category:Possessor Category:Stalkers Category:Youkai Category:Perverts Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mute Category:Karma Houdini Category:Homicidal Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Ogres Category:TV Show Villains